The Virus
by OtakuGirl11324
Summary: With the new outbreak of a virus that brings the dead back to life, will Naruto and his crew be able to make it and find a cure? When you're in the world were there are monsters lurking around every corner, you tend to find out that the dead aren't the only monsters lurking about. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Swearing, blood, gore, most definitely will be yaoi, if you don't know what yaoi is, it's boy x boy. There might, just might, be sex scenes but I'm not promising anything. I am also not promising continuous updates but I will try and update whenever I finish a chapter, there will also be possible OOC. I'm not the best when it comes to keeping people in character but I'm going to try my hardest with this one. This Fanfiction is just going to be a fun one for me to write whenever I have time and to test myself to see if I can keep them in character for a while, but I mind you that I will be making Sasuke loosen up later on ... just as a warning xD.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto, but I sadly do not.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Accidents Happen<strong>

Even though it was an accident, even though he didn't mean to do it, that doesn't matter. They don't care that it was an accident, and honestly he doesn't want them to. He killed someone and he deserves any punishment that they give him, even if it be death, he didn't care. Murder isn't something to be taken lightly, and it's not. He ended someone's life and he couldn't get over that. Not to mention it wasn't just some strangers life. It was his own brother's.

Sasuke and his brother always got along really well, besides the occasional brotherly quarrel. Sometimes their quarrels ended in a threatening 'I'm going to kill you!', but never in a million years would Sasuke actually mean it. He cherished his older brother. He was the best thing that Sasuke had. Their bond was inseparable. Itachi would do everything in his power to protect his younger brother. Especially when it came to their father. Their father was a drunk ever since the death of their mother. He would often abuse them both, but Itachi would take most of it when he could so that Sasuke wouldn't have to. When their father went to prison for child abuse and murder, Itachi took on the roll of taking care of his little brother.

Everything was just fine until Sasuke's senior year in high school. One day after school Sasuke heard a knock on the door. Much to his annoyance he begrudgingly opened the door. He wasn't expecting to see his father standing there with a gun in hand. In that moment all hell broke loose. Fugaku burst through the door holding the gun to his sons head. Sasuke backed up glaring at his father.

"What the hell are you doing out of prison?" Sasuke spat those words filled with venom as Fugaku smirked closing the door.

"To visit my beloved son of course, speaking of him, where is Itachi?"

Sasuke said nothing, but continued to glare daggers into the man he used to know as his father. Fugaku rolled his eyes and pushed Sasuke further back into the living room.

"Still as childish as ever I see. To think that you would have grown up over the past eight years that I've been in prison. How foolish of me. You still don't speak when I ask you a question. You were always such a disobedient child. I should have just killed you when you were younger, but Itachi always stopped me." Fugaku moved the pistol to Sasuke's temple smirking. "But Itachi's not here right now, now is he."

Fugaku pulled the trigger, but with Sasuke's cat like reflexes he moved back and moved Fugaku's hand that was holding the gun. Even though he was fast, the bullet still skimmed his ear. He dropped to the floor holding his ear in pain. All he could hear was a loud overpowering ringing. He looked up and quickly lunged up at Fugaku, trucking him into the kitchen breaking the table. He wrestled with his father giving and receiving a few punches here and then. Occasionally he would reach for the pistol, only to accidentally hit it and make it skid just out of reach. When he finally got hold of it he quickly put it to Fugaku's forehead, but just as he pulled the trigger, Fugaku pushed the pistol up away from him. This time it was Fugaku who was on the floor holding his ears in pain.

For some reason, Sasuke had a gut wrenching feeling. He looked up, heart beating out of control, adrenaline running crazily. It took him a few seconds to realize that he had shot his brother in the heart. Sasuke's eyes just about popped out of his head as Itachi stumbled backwards falling to the ground. Sasuke shot to his feet and was holding his brother up, resting him slightly on his lap. Sasuke had tears rolling down his cheeks. He clenched his jaw and moved Itachi's hair out of his face repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' over and over again until he heard the sirens outside their house.

When the police came in and tried to take Sasuke away from his brother, he started throwing punches. Eventually he gave in and went with them realizing that he had clearly done wrong. He had killed his brother that he loved so much. He never got to say the one thing he had wanted to tell him today since it was his birthday. He is never going to be able to tell his brother that he loved him. Itachi will never know that Sasuke didn't mean to shoot him. He'll know nothing, besides that his little brother had killed him on his birthday. This is how Sasuke found himself handcuffed in the back seat of a police car driving down a highway.

It had been only a half and hour since Sasuke had killed Itachi. He was staring blankly at the back of one of the seats as the old police officer was trying to talk to him. Saying something about his granddaughter and how she was so cute of something. Sasuke didn't really know since he wasn't paying to much attention to him. The old man probably knew that he wasn't listening but that sure didn't stop him. Finally the old man asked something that caught Sasuke's attention.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask this but, why did you do it? I've always been curious to why people kill other people, even if they do something terrible to them. It couldn't have been so bad that they would want to kill them."

Sasuke didn't answer for a couple minutes. Eventually he brought himself to speak back. "I didn't ... mean to." His reply was a lot quieter than he had meant it to be.

"What was that son? Sorry I'm a bit deaf so you're going to have to speak up a bit for me."

"Why are you even talking to me? I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me."

"Oh, I've been in this business here for 23 years. You tend to pick up on a few things from the look in the eyes of the convicted and the innocent. I can often tell if someone meant to do something or not."

"How do you know if I did it on purpose or not?"

"By your eyes. People sometimes try to convince themselves that they didn't do it but they know that they actually did. I can tell you're not acting by the look you had in your eyes as you were getting dragged out of your house. They were filled with dread, horror and pain. Not horror because you got caught, but horror of what you had just done. I haven't seen that look in many of the eyes of the people I take in, so either you're a darn tuttin' good actor or you hadn't the slightest clue what you had done."

Sasuke didn't reply. Instead he chose to be transfixed by his hands, unable to move his eyes. He didn't care that it was an accident. These were the hands of a murderer. A cold hearted murderer that would kill anyone that got in his way. Sasuke saw the look of bloodlust in his own reflection every time he looked in the mirror. He didn't want to believe it so he always shrugged it away like it was no big deal, convincing himself he always looked like he was about to kill someone so it didn't matter. He only ever cracked a smile when his brother was around, but even then it was still rare. Sasuke is a hard person to get along with, and even harder to figure out, until you get to know him. Even when you get to know him he's still hard to talk to, and ninety percent of the time you still have no clue to what the hell he's thinking. All he ever does is glare and sulk, but he couldn't help it. He was raised strangely.

Sasuke looked up opening his mouth to say something but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He was never one to talk a lot to begin with, so starting conversations was a little difficult for him. Unless it was an insult, he had no problem being mean to anyone.

He was now staring out the window in a daze. Everything felt like it was going so fast, it was all getting mixed up in his head and he didn't like it. He was normally a very organized person, and when he got unorganized or things don't go as he planned then he starts to crumble. Only on the inside of course. He wouldn't show his frustration on the outside no matter what. The only exception is if he is under so much stress that he isn't thinking right or if he's paranoid, but even when he's paranoid he can most often keep himself under control.

When Sasuke finally brought himself back to reality, the old man had yet again changed the subject. He was starting to think the man was trying to get Sasuke's mind off of what happened just about 45 minutes ago. 45 minutes ago his brother had been killed. Sasuke tightly shut his eyes and sighed.

"Do you have any other family?" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked out the front window.

"... No."

"Oh, I see. I'm terribly sorry about that, but I'm sure there is someone out there that will help you. Even if it be a friend. People are great sometimes, other times they can be a real pain in the ass."

Sasuke's eyes darted toward something that was moving into the road from the forest alongside the edge. The man saw it as well and he slowed down slightly but passed it. As they passed it Sasuke leand closer to his window to get a look. It was a girl. She looked like she was bowlegged, but that was all Sasuke caught sight of.

"Ya see that lunatic? She trying to cause mayhem or whatever you kids these days call it? She's going to get herself killed." The old man occasionally looked back at Sasuke over his shoulder as he would talk, and this time when he did someone walked out in front of the car again.

"Hey! In front of you!" Sasuke growled and the old man's head snapped back to the road ahead. He stomped on the break as hard as he could, stopping before we hit the man by the skin of our teeth. By stopping so abruptly, Sasuke was flung into the back of the seats in front of him. When the car halted he hit the back of his head off the head restraint pretty hard giving himself a headache. _Damn, old man_. Sasuke hissed to himself in his thoughts as he cringed at the sharp pain in the back of his skull.

"You stay put, I'm going to go talk to this man." The police officer got out of the car, and just as a safety precaution he locked the car after he got out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked out the opposite side of the car than the one the police officer got out of. After a minute goes by Sasuke starts to wonder were the man was. Not two seconds after Sasuke had this thought, there was a scream coming from the other side of the car. Sasuke's eyes fly open and he gazes to the direction of the scream. He couldn't see anything so he moved himself over to that side of the vehicle, and there it was. The old man on the ground with that man on top of him, blood everywhere. Sasuke thought he was seeing things. There was a man eating another human right in front of him like it was some kind of delicious candy.

He could feel his stomach churn as he continued to gawk at the monstrosity. No matter how much he tried to force himself to look away, he couldn't. All of a sudden there was movement coming from behind the police car so Sasuke's vision quickly picked up on it, making him look away from the gore. It was that girl. She was limping as if she'd been hurt or something. Sasuke couldn't warn her about the man, but honestly, did he even have to? He was right in her line of sight so why wasn't she screaming and running away? To Sasuke's surprise, she dropped to the ground next to the man, who hasn't stopped chowing down on the old man, and started doing the same. Sasuke just about threw up.

He was surrounded by loons. Actual lunatics. Sasuke closed his eyes and sank in his seat. This can't be happening to him. Was this his punishment for killing his brother? If so, then why punish the old man as well? He did nothing wrong.

After a few minutes of complete silence, there were screams and gun fire. Sasuke didn't move quickly, instead he moved slowly and quietly. He peered out the window and scrutinized his surrounding area. The maniacs were no where in sight. They most likely went to find someone else to munch on. Is this really what people have come to?

What he needed to do was find the key to his handcuffs so he could possibly get out of this situation alive, and hopefully unharmed, but that was very wishful thinking. He moved from the window and looked around the front end of the car. Although he couldn't do a very in depth search for them since there was some metal criss-crossed bars stopping him from doing anything. Not that he thinks the old man would leave the keys laying in a car with a convict anyways, but it was worth a shot to take a quick glance.

When there was another shot, Sasuke's eyes darted around the area outside. No one in sight, great, just fucking peachy. The old man probably had the keys somewhere on him, so he was going to have to get out and touch that dismantled used-to-be body. Sasuke glared at the door as he remembered that the doors where locked and he had no way of getting out.

He knew he only had one way out. He was going to have to break the window and crawl out. Of course it's risking that the noise will probably draw the nutcases back to him so he would have to work fast. Sighing, he did a once over at his surroundings and laid back bringing his feet up so they were level with the window. He braced himself for the worst and kicked the window with all his might over and over again until it shattered. When it did break his legs felt weak, but he wasted no time sticking his torso out and tumbling onto the pavement with a thud. He groaned and shakily stood up, wobbling over to the shredded police officer. He cringed and reached down grabbing around for the key. He swore he saw the man move out of the corner of his eye but it was probably just him moving him around for the key, so he ignored it. He was just being paranoid.

Thankfully he finally found the key and he was able to step away from the body. It reeked, obviously, and Sasuke wasn't going to be able to stay around it for much longer, so he quickly turned around and got as far from him as he could. As he was walking he tried to unlock himself from his dilemma. He heard low moans behind him from time to time, but every time he looked back he saw nothing there. He was walking unusually slow since he was attempting to unlock the handcuffs. The moaning kept getting strangely louder, so he looked back and then he saw something that made his heart practically jump out of his chest. The police officer was missing from where he was killed, and there was a trail of blood and organs coming towards him. His eyes follow the trail of blood all the way to his feet. And there he was, three inches from munching on Sasuke's toes.

He would have screamed, but he doesn't scream, so naturally he settled for cussing. "What the actual fuck?!" He stumbled backwards dropping the key. Of course he'd drop the key, why wouldn't he drop the only thing that can unlock the metal chunks around his wrists. He backed up far enough to try and recollect what was happening as he stared at the should-be-dead, dead police-officer. He was torn open and feasted upon. He sure as hell was dead when Sasuke was rummaging around on him for he keys. He wasn't mov- Sasuke stopped thinking. When he thought the man moved, he wasn't actually being paranoid, he actually fucking moved!

Sasuke's eyes ran to the shining metal that was a couple inches away from the opening and closing mouth of the undead. Quickly he looked over his surroundings and found a metal pole. He ran over to it picking it up, and swiftly put the end on the key and pulled it close to him. When it was at his feet he immediately picked it up and unlatched the cuffs. Before he wasted another minute, he quickly turned around and ran. He didn't know where to, all he know was that he wasn't going to stop until he absolutely needed to.

As he ran, he passed about fifty or more of those ... those walkers. A couple tried to latch onto him, but luckily he was swift and agile enough to maneuver out of their reach. He ran for what seemed like hours until he got the a small town. Slowing to a walk he stops just outside of the town. Some people were running around like crazy and others were standing in the middle of the street staring up at the sky with their hands clasped together in praying motion and mouthing something, occasionally getting bumped into by someone running away. Sasuke figured they only knew as much as he did so he didn't bother trying to ask them anything. Instead he calmly, warily, walked into the town. Looking for something that might give him the slightest clue what he could do.

Walking through the town, he looked in the windows of stores and houses. Everything was trashed, thrown off the shelves, broken glass on the floor. Sasuke backed up and stared into his reflection in the window. He had dirt all over his shirt, his hair was slightly messed up, his pants were ripped by the glass when he was crawling out of the car. He traveled his was up to his eyes and glared at himself. It was as if his own eyes were mocking him, teasing him, telling him something. What was it? He didn't know.

He clenched his jaw and yanked his vision away from the reflection and glared at the ground. There was a puddle by his feet that he was now looking in, he stared into the puddle so long that he could have sworn he saw Itachi standing behind him. His eyes opened slightly more and he whipped himself around to see if it was true, only to be disappointed. What was he expecting? His dead brother to just magically be alive again? He clenched his fists and stormed though the puddle. Looking into his own reflection caused him pain now. It was his eyes. They looked like his older brothers. Granted Itachi's were slightly lighter than his own but the look they held was the same as Itachi's.

He would now have a constant reminder of his brother, and what he had done. Part of him didn't want to forget what he'd done, but the rest of him was trying desperately to wipe his memory of it. The reason he kind of didn't want to forgot is because he feared if he forgets then he'll forget everything that happened. He doesn't want that to happen. No matter how bad the memory be.

There was a loud crack behind him so he was quickly to look back over his shoulder. There was someone that was looking at him from across the road. He, very slowly, turned to face them the rest of the way and narrowed his eyes. The person's head fell to the side and they started to limp to him. They had pale skin and their eyes had no hint of life in them at all. Sasuke furrowed his brows and took a step back for every step she took to him. Was it seriously another nut bag? His ankles his something, so he glanced down real quick. Steps, a house. He carefully went up the stairs and grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. He immediately stepped inside, closing and locking it so the girl couldn't come in.

This was all starting to really freak him out. What the hell were these things? Did someone accidentally let all the loons out of the crazy hut or something? There is no other explanation about all this.

Again there was another noise behind him, and again he glared back finding a young boy. The kid was scared shitless, but he stood there holding his ground against the big bad wolf. The boy was holding a sharp stick out in front of him, it was shaking from his trembling hands. Even being as scared as he is, his eyes held determination and strength.

"W-who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm none of your business and what I want is also none of your business."

"Get out!"

"Look, I'm just getting away from those assholes out there. I'll leave when they all get captured."

"Captured? Do you not know what happened?" Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at the boy and the kid lowered his weapon. "Something happened in the scientists lab not to far from here, and now there is an infection spreading faster than the plague. It's just like my video games I play." His eyes go wide, then narrow as he raises his weapon again. "You haven't been infected, have you?"

"What are you talking about kid?" Sasuke growled menacingly.

"You don't get out much do you?" If he thought Sasuke was just going to stand here and take this from a kid, he was damn wrong. He was just about to grab the kid, but he continued talking. "The bite. If one of the walkers bite you then you're done for and you'll turn into one of them." Sasuke had never heard of anything so stupid. A bite would make you go crazy. It's true Sasuke didn't care for fantasy stuff, so he always steered clear of it. Or when someone talked to him about it he'd zone out. The kid saw Sasuke's look because he sighed. "If you don't believe me then go let one of them bite you."

Sasuke snapped his glare at the boy and walked into the living room to look out the window. There were a couple of people limbering around the streets. If Sasuke really tried to think back he could remember hearing people talk about something called the undead. People coming back to life. All that kind of craziness.

"No."

"No, what?" The kid asked walking hesitantly over to Sasuke, still holding up the stick.

"I'm not bit." He glanced over to the boy from the corner of his eye. "Put that thing away before you poke an eye out with it."

"Right." He was wary about putting it away, which was reasonable since a strange man just walked into his house like he owned the place. "I'm Kono-"

"I don't care." The kid was a little taken back by this. "Look, just tell me about these freakazoids limping around out there."

He didn't do anything but stare at the raven haired man for a couple of minutes. When black eyes turned to him he leaned on the wall. "The only thing you need to know is that the only way to kill them is if you shoot them in the head. It's rare, but you can occasionally find an abnormal wandering about. If this is anything like my one game."

"Explain abnormal, what do they do?"

"They could possibly walk faster than normal walkers. The normal speed it only a little faster than the ones out there right now. Some might even be able to open doors, but nothing to complex."

"Will they eat animals?"

"If they can catch them, but it's hard even for us to catch some animals so it's not very common."

"Will they turn on each other?"

"No, they come after the smell of the living and noise. Their sight isn't the best but they do have it. And before you ask, no they don't rot away completely."

Sasuke moved away from the window and walked past the boy. He went into the kitchen and looked around for something to defend himself. Sasuke had gotten all the information he needed out of a twelve year old boy, how pathetic. He opened the drawers and found a knife, it was big enough for now. Where did he plan on going? Honestly he had no clue, but he just wanted to get far away.

"My name is Kono-"

"I already said I don't care."

"Konohamaru."

Sasuke stopped and sighed. Why do people persist on feeling the need to tell him their name? It made no sense to him at all. He didn't want to get to know them, because getting to know them means forming a bond, and that just leads to pain.

All of a sudden there was a loud and long noise coming from the stairs, kind of sounded like something heavy tumbling down the steps. _What the fuck is it now?_ Sasuke grumbled to himself. He grabbed his little kitchen knife and held it firmly in his hands. Now that he think about it, it might not be the best choice of weapon. he stops in his tracks and sees a walker stumbling over his own feet. That's when Sasuke saw a katana strapped onto the back of it. Sasuke sighed and scratched his head. Just for shits and giggles he pulled out his phone. He wasn't going to be able to use it for much longer, so might as well put it to use while he still can. He turned on siri and brought it to his mouth.

"Siri? Should I get that katana off of the undead man, or drop everything and run?"

"Go get that katana, it's worth it."

With that, Sasuke dropped his phone and smirked. This is something Sasuke could do. The walker moaned and slowly started to walk over to Sasuke, but it's speed soon increased slightly and it's mouth started opening and closing as if it thought it was already chewing on Sasuke. Konohamaru was staring at the walker with wide eyes. It was his grandfather.

Quickly, and carefully, Sasuke grabbed the walker making sure to avoid the mouth. It was a hell of a lot stronger than Sasuke would have imagined. Since Sasuke wasn't exactly expecting it to be so strong, it pushed him to the ground almost biting his face. _Shit._ He pushed with all his might. When he could, he put his knees on it's chest and heaved a mighty kick. The walker flew back and hit the cabinets. As it was down, Sasuke got up and shoved the kitchen knife into the skull of the dead man.

Sasuke panted slightly. His heart was beating like crazy. He stood up grabbing the sheath and pulled it off the body, slinging it on his belt for the meantime. Sasuke now has a good defense weapon. On the other hand he was pretty sure he had just killed Konohamaru's grandfather. He looked over his shoulder to him and sighed when he saw the look on Konohamaru's face. Yeah, definitely his grandfather. Sasuke decided that it would be best to just grab what he needed and leave, so he grabbed a backpack he found in a closet and filled it with food and water. He figured Konohamaru would get over it eventually, and if he didn't then that's just another person to add to the millions that hate Sasuke's guts.

He slung the bag over one of his shoulders and took one last look at Konohamaru before opening the door and leaving. Konohamaru was a strong looking kid, so he can handle himself. Also if he can't get over his grandfather then he isn't cut out for what's ahead, because it is bound to get far worse. The undead might not be the only monsters out there, there could prove to be something far worse.

Sasuke made sure to be extremely careful as he walked out of the town, he made a promise that he'd only kill the zombies if it proved absolutely necessary. He didn't want to cause any unwanted noise to himself. He just wanted to go along wherever his heart takes him. There was no where in particular that he had to go. He was all alone in the world now. His mother died, he killed Itachi, he could find the father that wants to kill him, or his other family members. They wants him dead anyway so they won't be helping him. So many options to choose from. As nice as the other options sounded, Sasuke decides to go at it alone.

He choose to walk in the woods that was next to the small town to hopefully keep himself a little more hidden from the undead that was lurking about. He hasn't seen any so far that were in the woods, but if anything that just made him want to put his guard up even more. He had a feeling that something was going to happen. He abruptly stops, but doesn't turn around, and listens very closely. There was definitely something there, and he knew exactly what it was.

"Why are you following me?" He practically growls, only turning around when he heard a snap of a twig.

"I have no where else to go." Konohamaru walked closer to Sasuke with a makeshift bag and his sharpened stick. He had a hard, but sad, look in his eyes. Sasuke only glared, giving no sign that he cared about what he did. He just wanted to be alone.

"I don't care, don't follow me." He turned back around and started walking. Konohamaru saw Sasuke leaving so he quickly caught up with him. Sasuke heard him behind him and stopped again and glared venom back to Konohamaru. Oh if only looks could kill. "I said don't follow me kid."

"You know my name so don't call me kid, and the least you could do is let me travel with you since you killed my grandpa."

Sasuke rolled his eyes away from him. Would he of rather had him leave him there with a walker that he probably wouldn't of had the guts to kill and end up getting eaten by him, or let Sasuke kill it and be on his marry way? Sasuke detested kids. They were annoying little bundles of fuck and he hated it. Although he hated the idea of letting a kid join him, he didn't feel like causing a commotion and getting not only one, but both of them killed.

"Fine, but don't think I'm going to save your ass when you're in trouble."

Konohamaru smiled brightly and ran up to the left side of Sasuke, trying to walk in step with him. This was going to be one long lifetime. Sasuke sighed as he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Hey everyone! I finally finished chapter 2! :D, it took me a long time xD. I hope you all like it :3 ... oh and like I said earlier, I have no idea when I will be uploading next, but there will definitely be another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own Naruto **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Friends<strong>

"I was helping him barricade the windows, but then he passed out. I dragged him upstairs to his bed and put a cool washcloth on his forehead to see if that would help. I didn't know that he had died."

"You didn't bother to check his pulse?"

"No. I'm a kid. I don't think of weird things."

"When I saw a kid all I ever thought about were weird things."

"Why does that not surprise me." Konohamaru mumbled.

Somehow, as they were walking, Konohamaru managed to get Sasuke to hold a conversation. Granted it took a lot of poking around and bothering him before he would even grunt or scoff at him. Sasuke was annoyed with himself that he let himself actually talk to him, he didn't want to get close to him. Konohamaru reminded him of someone he knew long, long ago. He hated that kid, so in preschool, Sasuke would always steal his cookies. The boy got so mad because he never found out who was doing it for the longest time until he saw Sasuke eating two cookies.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Sasuke didn't give any sign that he had heard him, so Konohamaru waited for a little while and continued. "Can you take me to meet my brother?" Sasuke looked over to Konohamaru. He thought that he didn't have anyone else either. Where would his brother be?

"No."

"He shouldn't be far from here though. Only a couple miles more to the north and we should reach the town he was at."

Sasuke didn't want to have to go back into a town if he didn't have to. They would probably be crawling with the undead for the first few days. All of a sudden there was the noise of something above them. They both looked up to see what it was, but they couldn't see anything because of the leaves of the trees. Konohamaru ran to the left toward the road. Sasuke's eyes went slightly wide as he saw Konohamaru running. He grumbled to himself saying he didn't care what happened to Konohamaru, but yet he found himself standing next to the boy on the road looking up at a couple jets. What was going on.

There was a bunch of shuffling behind them, so Sasuke looked back and saw an army of the undead walking towards the noise of the jet. Just fucking great. They were still a ways away, but Sasuke didn't want to chance anything.

"Where is your brother?"

"You'll take me?" Konohamaru was shocked that Sasuke was actually willing to take him. "I know you're eager to get rid of me so you can go all solo like you said you wanted, but you know, being solo isn't-"

"We don't have time to talk, just tell me where he is." Sasuke snapped. Konohamaru followed Sasuke's glare behind them to see an advancing heard making his eyes go wide.

"He should be in the main area of the next town."

Sasuke didn't give Konohamaru acknowledgement, but Konohamaru guessed he heard him because he started to walk. Really fast if he may add, so fast that he was having a hard time keeping up with Sasuke. But he could understand why he was walking so fast. In fact, he'd be slightly concerned if he was walking normal speed. For dead people, they sure as hell walk fast. Every time he tried to speak, Sasuke would shush him or harshly tell him to shut up. When they were far enough away Konohamaru kept trying to talk, but Sasuke kept telling him to shut up.

"You know, we're far enough away from them now. We can talk. We're safe."

"We're never safe anymore."

"Well aren't you optimistic." Konohamaru says with sarcasm practically dripping off his words.

"No, I'm just being honest and realistic."

They both fell silent. Sasuke was glad that Konohamaru had finally quieted down. He found the constant chatter really obnoxious. He preferred to have complete quiet, so he could put all his effort into listening to his surroundings.

Sasuke squinted up to the sky. The sun was getting lower every minute they wasted. They had to get somewhere for the night to be at least a little more secure. If not for safety, then for Sasuke's sanity. There were a few stray zombies walking towards the jet, but they was able to avoid most of them. Occasionally he would have to draw out kusanagi, yes, he named his sword, and cut them down. All those training sessions with Itachi sure had paid off now. Sasuke and Itachi would spar every night after dinner. It was their only bonding time that they did everyday. Sasuke really enjoyed that time. It also helped them both get out their irritation of that day if anything aggravating happened.

Sasuke's swordsmanship was outstanding, but Itachi's was far better. No normal person could match Itachi's speed, and Sasuke admired that about his brother. Sasuke was fast, and people normally couldn't see his movements unless they had eyes like a hawk, but Sasuke didn't think he was good enough. He had to surpass his brother, if he didn't he would feel like he would be disappointing himself and Itachi. Just because the world was ending doesn't mean Sasuke would give himself slack. Since the world was ending, he was just going to have to push himself even more.

"-and BAM! He fell and I won." Sasuke came back to reality in the middle of Konohamaru's sentence, so he had no idea what he was talking about. Konohamaru looked over at Sasuke through the corner of his eyes and saw that he was off in his own little world. He had to admit that he was curious to what he was thinking about. He didn't want to bother asking though since he knows that Sasuke will just ignore him or tell him to bug off anyway.

"We are going to have to find a place to stay the night if we can't get there by night."

Konohamaru sighs. So he didn't listen to any of his story, he should have figured. "I travel this way pretty often, there is a building a little father down the road."

Sasuke looked back to the road. They had an hour at most if they're lucky. Sasuke didn't want to push their luck and try to push for the town when they had a house that would hopefully keep them relatively safe. He just nods to Konohamaru and they keep quiet for a long while.

Konohamaru was worried about his brother and other family. He didn't know if they made it, but he figured since his brother was with them that they should have no problem. As he thought about his brother, he realized that Sasuke was the complete opposite of him. His brother was outgoing, nice, and carefree. Sasuke was gloomy, depressing, and serious. Maybe he had a good reason to be like this. He didn't know. For some odd reason, there was something about Sasuke that made Konohamaru want to learn more about him. Was it his looks? Personality? He seemed really mean, but that was probably only on the outside. He doesn't talk much. He's a really good fighter, almost like a natural. He bet that Sasuke could go by unnoticed if he really wanted. Deep down Sasuke is probably just a big ball of love.

"We'll stop here." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Konohamaru looked around to see that they were at the house. He hadn't even realized that they'd walked so far. "Follow me," Sasuke pauses at the first step. "and don't get bit." Konohamaru couldn't help but smile slightly to himself. If he didn't know any better he'd say Sasuke cared what happened to him.

Sasuke carefully walked up the porch as the daylight dwindled. He went over to the window and looked though. It was clean enough since this had all just started. His eyes roamed around where he could see. Nothing completely out of the ordinary. A lamp was fallen over. Some mud tracks dragged across the floor. He squinted to get the best look at the tracks. Maybe they weren't mud, dried blood. Today just isn't the day. Better get used to it though, they have a long lifetime ahead of them. Unless they get bit of course. Then they're screwed. He looked around carefully one last time before he stepped back and walked to the door grabbing the handle of both the door and kusanagi.

"Stay alert, and stay quiet."

Konohamaru nodded and held his stick firmly. Sasuke pivoted his head back to the direction of the door. He cracked it open and peaked in. When he saw nothing, he slowly opened it the rest of the way. Stepping inside there was a revolting smell. Konohamaru cringed, and Sasuke seemed as if nothing was wrong. He was about to comment on the smell when he remembered Sasuke's brief warning to stay quiet and alert. Focus Konohamaru, focus.

Sasuke sure didn't appreciate the smell, but he knew what was important right now. He walked straight over to the blood trail, following it all the way to the kitchen. There was a torn body, ripped right in half. Sasuke showed no emotion. This, what did the world do to deserve something so grotesque. Sasuke stepped over to the body unsheathing kusanagi. Just to make sure that it really was dead, Sasuke shoved the tip of his sword through it's forehead.

That's when Sasuke head a loud bang come from the upstairs. His head snaps back, eyes narrowed. When he saw the absence of a particular twelve year old boy, his eyes went slightly wider and his heart sank._ No. _He ran back though the living room, careful not to not run into the wall as he tried to stop. He turned and went up the stairs two at a time. Reaching the second floor, he looks in every room hurriedly as he looked for Konohamaru. There was only one room left. He pushed the door open with more force than intended making it crash into the wall and make a loud crack.

There lay Konohamaru under a bookshelf squirming under it's weight. Sasuke could have strangled him for giving him the panic attack he did, but he just grumbled under his breath and walked over to the crushed boy as he sheathed kusanagi. Konohamaru's eyes snapped open in horror thinking a walker was come to check out the noise, to his relief, it was Sasuke. Sasuke could see the relief wash over his face as he looked up to meet his black eyes.

"O-oh, hey Sasuke, so uhm ... I'm kinda in a little pickle here."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and crosses his arms. He looks to his side and sees a bed there, so he sits down resting his elbows on his knees.

"So ... are you uhm, going to help me?"

"No."

"What? Why not? Sasuke you can't leave me here like this!" Konohamaru started to struggle even more. Pushing up on the bookcase, but it was no use, it was too heavy for him. Honestly that thought never once crossed Sasuke's mind, he just wants Konohamaru to be punished a little bit for giving him a heart attack.

"Relax, I'm not leaving. This is your punishment for giving me a heart attack just now."

Konohamaru's eyes narrowed, then closed as tried to push the bookcase off of his chest again, but his attempts were futile. When he stopped struggling, his eyes snapped open. Confusion written all over his face. Soon a small, but growing, grin replaced the confusion. Sasuke said that he had given him a heart attack, so does that mean Sasuke cares what happened to him?

"I scared you?"

"No."

"You said that I gave you a heart attack though, and you also said that you wouldn't rescue my ass if I got into trouble. What changed?"

The grin just kept growing and Sasuke didn't like the smug look on his face. He narrowed his eyes into a deadly glare standing up from the bed and crouching next to Konohamaru. Konohamaru shrank back as far as he could away from the angered raven. He didn't like that look on Sasuke's face. He didn't want to admit it to him, but he was actually really scary. Especially since he knew how fast and smoothly he could move, he could possible make his death look like an accident. He didn't really want to see how fast he moved when he was angry. Although, the longer he looked into Sasuke's eyes, the more he didn't think he was angry. He looked annoyed if anything.

"Do you want my help or not?" Sasuke growled and Konohamaru quickly nodded. Sasuke grabbed the bookshelf after he stood up. He pulled up on it. It was actually a lot heavier than he thought it would be, so he had to put more strength into it than anticipated. Konohamaru helped him push it off of him and stand it back up. With the final shove, it made a loud thud when all four corners hit the floor. "What the hell did you do to knock that damn thing over?"

"I was looking around for the walkers and I ran into it, and well, it fell over."

Sasuke sighs rolling his eyes. "Stay close."

He must of ran into that thing pretty damn hard to knock it over. He walks out of the room unsheathing kusanagi as he walks down the hall looking into the rooms that he passed before he slowly walked down the stairs. Walking back into the kitchen, he slides past the body and there was a little dining room off the far end of the kitchen. Sasuke glances in for a little while before walking in. They both walk in holding their weapons ready to strike. Konohamaru lowered his weapon, and Sasuke sheathed kusanagi. There wasn't any living or dead in this house to Sasuke's relief.

Sasuke made his way back into the living room dropping himself and his bag on the couch. Konohamaru wasn't far behind. He sits on the couch next to Sasuke's bag, setting his bag next to his. Sasuke leaned back closing his eyes. He didn't know how he was going to do his for the rest of his life. Was it always going to be like this? Always having his guard up, looking for food, shelter? If Itachi was here, he'd probably have an idea of what they should do. He sat there for around a half an hour. He didn't even realize Konohamaru got off the couch until he plopped back down in a happy manor.

"Look what I found Sasuke!" Sasuke opened one of his eyes and lazily looked over to Konohamaru. He was holding a short sword. Sasuke perked up opening both eyes. "Cool, right? It's a lot better than my stupid stick. I can protect myself a lot better than I can before."

Sasuke said nothing, but continued to look at the weapon in the eager kid's hands. Sure it's a lot better than a stick, but it's also more dangerous if he didn't know how to use it. And Sasuke bet he didn't know the first thing about sword fighting. Not only could he potentially be putting Sasuke's life at risk, but also his own. Sasuke knows he's probably overreacting to this, but he didn't want to let Konohamaru somehow kill himself.

"Hey Sasuke, I know you want me gone so you can go solo, but being alone in this world now isn't necessarily the smartest idea ever." Konohamaru pauses waiting to see if Sasuke would reply, but he clearly wasn't going to. He just closed his eyes and laid his head back again. "You know, I'm sure that Naruto would let you join us when we meet up with him tomorrow."

Naruto. Naruto? Where has Sasuke heard that name before? He furrowed his brows then opened his eyes. He stands up and walks over to a window. That's his brother's name?

"What's your last name?"

"Sarutobi."

Naruto Sarutobi? Sasuke didn't know anyone by that name. He wouldn't forget a name like Naruto though, it's unique. He's only heard it a handful of times, but Sarutobi. He knew a Sarutobi. Asuma. Sasuke shakes his head and throws those thoughts aside. They aren't important.

"Will you consider staying with us?" Konohamaru waits, again, no answer. Sasuke was really bad at replying to things. Konohamaru moved his eyes away from the back of Sasuke's head and over to the little table in the middle of the room. He didn't know why, but he felt like Sasuke didn't really want to be alone. He had to have family, unless something happen to them. "Do you have someone you're trying to find? Is that why you don't want to come with us?"

Konohamaru glanced over and saw Sasuke clench his fist for a mere second. Maybe he shouldn't talk about this. It is all relatively new and someone he knew could have been killed. After all, Konohamaru didn't know what Sasuke had gone through earlier today. But it's going to be like this from now on so you either dwell on it for the remainder of your life, or you get over it and fight.

"Everyone I know is dead, or wants me dead. I'm not looking for anyone."

Okay, so he wasn't expecting people to hate Sasuke so much. Sure he wasn't the easiest to get to know or to like, but what could he have possibly done to make people want him dead? Konohamaru felt Sasuke sit back down next to him heaving a huge sigh. He guessed Sasuke didn't like just sitting around not doing anything, if it weren't for Konohamaru being with him he might be out there still walking.

"Why don't you get some sleep. We're leaving early."

"Okay."

"And ... I'm going to teach you how to easily use that sword so you don't kill yourself ... or me."

Konohamaru was confused at first, but when he stared at Sasuke a little bit, he realized that Sasuke was trying to be nice. Konohamaru felt himself start to smile, but he quickly turned away as Sasuke looked over at him so he wouldn't see his smile.

"Aye, aye Captain." Konohamaru clucked looking back just to see Sasuke roll his eyes before he got up and went upstairs to a room to get some sleep.

XXXXX

He hops back out of reach of the cold grabbing hands as he raises his sword and quickly, but not very deeply, cut into it's head. He frowned sighing deeply. Turning back to Sasuke he put the sword in it's newly made sheath, courtesy of Sasuke getting bored last night.

"Can I try it on a real walker now?"

Sasuke had made a makeshift zombie out of pillows and sticks last night so he could help train Konohamaru. He knew it wasn't going to help him a whole lot, but he is just trying to help him learn the basics. He can learn the fun stuff later when the time comes.

"There's no need to right now."

"Then could you spar with me or something? Practicing on a moving target should help me."

"We don't have time for that, maybe some other time."

"There won't be a next time, you're leaving once I get to Naruto. Unless that's your way of saying that you're going to stay with us."

"No. We just have no time to play around. Get your stuff around and let's go."

Konohamaru disappointedly grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders. Sasuke does the same and starts walking down the road. Sasuke was getting to close to him. He can't get close to him. He doesn't want to get close to him. It would just lead to more heartache and devastation. Sasuke needed to find this Naruto and his group, drop off the kid, and get the fuck away from here as soon as possible. He can start new somewhere. He doesn't have anyone anymore, so he doesn't have to bother with people. It's just going to be him, and no one else. He liked that idea, but somewhere deep down in him, he didn't. Was he actually afraid to be alone? No way. He is Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha's aren't scared about anything.

Even though Sasuke was deep in thought, he heard something over Konohamaru's constant chatter. It wasn't a shuffle or moan of a walker. It sounded living. Sasuke immediately grabbed Konohamaru, covered his mouth and ducked them both behind a car. He carefully poked his head up to look through the window of the car to see if he could see who or what was there. He forgot that he was holding onto Konohamaru until he was getting slapped on the leg. Without moving his view from the movement, he lets go. Konohamaru glares over to Sasuke, but says nothing when he sees how focused he looked.

Since it was just the second day of this whole mess, there was bound to be a lot of people running around looking for supplies. But just because they're human, and living, doesn't mean they're willing to help anyone else they cross. They probably have their own family to look after, and they'd most likely kill living people if they had to. They could possibly be a murderer, and a zombie apocalypse is just what they wanted so they could get away with murder.

Konohamaru decided to watch behind and to the sides of them as Sasuke watched for whatever was out in front. A little while passed and Sasuke nudged Konohamaru, nodding for him to take a look through the window. He carefully got up and peeked through the window to see what Sasuke was looking at.

"You know them?"

There were two people. A angry looking man and a scared little girl. Konohamaru shook his head and quickly looked behind them. He thought he heard something, but Sasuke didn't budge so it was probably just his imagination. Sasuke later turned around to check out their surroundings once more before he stands up. Must be clear, so Konohamaru stood as well. Sasuke didn't like this. It was to quiet considering everything that had just happened. Where were all the living people? Even the dead weren't around.

They walk down the road until they see a town. The strange thing is, that they haven't seen any dead wandering about the whole time since they woke up. Sasuke guessed it was just dumb luck, which it probably was, but he didn't want to be to carefree about it.

"When we get in there, I want you to stay close."

"I know." Konohamaru sighed and kicked a small pebble under a car. His hands were shoved deep into his jeans pockets and he was hunched over slightly. Sasuke took a quick glance at him and sighed. He didn't want to ask what his problem was, that would only start a possibly long winded conversation about something boring or useless. And personally, Sasuke didn't want any part of that. So how did he find himself asking him anyway?

"What is your problem?"

Konohamaru snaps his head up, surprised that Sasuke willingly started this conversation, or any conversation for a matter of fact. "Well, I just don't think you should leave when we get to Naruto." Not this again. This was really getting old. He already told Konohamaru that he wasn't going to stay with him too many times to count. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and rolled his head around his shoulders. Why did Konohamaru feel the need to keep bothering Sasuke about this?

"I already told you I'm not staying."

"Why Sasuke?" Sasuke was getting irritated with Konohamaru. He gave him his answer. That's that. Period. Nothing else to say. "Sasuke, please. Just give it a try, plea-"

"I don't think Naruto would like to have a murderer traveling with you guys!"

Sasuke snapped, and they both stopped in their tracks. His outburst made Konohamaru's eyes practically fall out of his head. Sasuke's heart was beating like crazy, he can't believe he just said that. He just told a little brat that he killed someone. All because he lost his temper! Idiot! Sasuke's eyes widen from the glare that they were before and he backs up. Konohamaru furrows his brows. Sasuke ... killed someone?

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Konohamaru didn't move, but Sasuke was still backing up. He turns around running his hands through his hair. There was a tree right in front of him, so he decided to punch it really hard. He clenches his teeth and closes his eyes as he leans his head onto the rough bark of the tall oak. He stood there trying to regain his composure once again. "Sasuke!" That caught his off guard. He snapped his head back to see Konohamaru getting tackled by an undead. His eyes narrowed and he shot himself off the tree and over to him. This is no time to feel self pity.

Unsheathing kusanagi, he kicks the monster off of him and stabs him in the head. There was a hand pulling on his shoulder. He turned thinking it was Konohamaru, but it wasn't. He quickly impaled the skull of the walker letting it drop to the ground. Looking around he saw a lot more coming, but Konohamaru was no where in sight.

"Konohamaru!?" His eyes darted every direction until he found a person, alive, running with something in hand.

"S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke was going to beat the shit out of that man. Hurriedly he sheathed kusanagi and grabbed a throwing knife that he had found in the house last night. Before he could throw the knife, a hand harshly grabbed his shoulder once again, possibly popping it our of place. He cringed at the pain, but managed to turn around and knife the zombie. He then, as hard and accurate as possible, threw the knife. It seemed to take forever to finally hit the man in the back. Sasuke started running over to Konohamaru as fast as he could, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Even though the pain was so great that he was about to pass out, he kept running. When he got to the man, he took his knife and flipped him over, kneeling overtop of him. He grabs his collar of his shirt and lifts him up slightly off the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Sasuke hissed. "You think you can just go around stealing kids? I ought to kill you, and trust me, I want to. But you aren't worth it." Sasuke pushed him to the ground and punched him hard in the face before he got off of him. He looks over to Konohamaru with a conflicted look on his face. "I'm so-"

"We have to go, more zombies are coming."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He just cut him off when he was about to apologize. Why did he do that? Sasuke rolls his eyes and they start to walk down the road as fast as they can.

"You don't need to apologize for anything, Sasuke."

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

I want to thank everyone who comments on my stories. It means a lot to me! :3 I also want to apologize for not updating in a while. I've been really busy. Also just as a warning for the future, I won't be posting for 2 weeks starting on January 18th ... sorry. But I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Meeting<strong>

Sasuke lightly touches his shoulder and immediately draws away hissing. Yeah, definitely popped out of socket. Great, just what he needed. How the hell did a zombie have enough strength to pop it out of place? Damn. He takes a deep breath and stumbles forward slightly. He has to fix this really soon, or else he's going to get both of them in trouble.

"Sasuke, you look like you're going to pass out or something."

"It's fine."

Sasuke carefully bent his elbow to form a ninety degree angle between his upper arm and his forearm. Even though it was painful, he continued. Turning his arm so that its facing away from him, with his hand sticking out to the side rather than in front of him. He slowly rotated it upwards, so that he is moving his arm from the shoulder joint. He cringes and takes a deep breath biting his lower lip. Moving his arm from the shoulder from his side to above his head. By the time he got to a point slightly above his head, his shoulder slipped back into place. He hissed and stopped. Bending down and resting his palms on his knees. That's gonna hurt for a while. Luckily for Sasuke he knew how to pop a dislocated shoulder back into place. He breathed out heavily and straightened up, giving his shoulder a light roll to test it out. There wasn't a very noticeable pain, but Sasuke was going to have o be careful for a little while.

"What did you do?"

"Popped my shoulder back into place."

"How the hell did you pop it out of place?"

Konohamaru sounded astonished, which was reasonable because Sasuke himself was also extremely shocked that a zombie had enough force to pop his shoulder out of place when normally a living person had a hard time doing it. He's only popped that shoulder out once a long time ago when he was in elementary school. He was at recess and a kid hit him with a metal bat pretty hard. Itachi wasn't to thrilled to get a call from the hospital, or the principle since Sasuke beat the shit out of the kid that hit him.

"I'm not sure."

Konohamaru's mind was swarming with questions for Sasuke, but he didn't dare ask them. They were mostly consisting of who did he kill, why did he do it, what happened on the first night. He wanted to know about him, even though he knows he won't willingly share this information. Konohamaru knows that Sasuke clearly had something terrible happen to him on the first night, or maybe even before that, he wasn't to sure. All he knows is that he respects Sasuke enough to not pry into his life, especially not this part of his life. Sasuke was obviously scarred by what happened, and he didn't want to make him have to relive it. No matter how curious he was.

"Why don't we take a break?"

"Are you stupid? We have to get you to your brother."

"Yeah, but if you are hurt then we will be in danger. It would be better if we take a break until your arm gets a little better." Konohamaru did have a point. Sasuke was putting them in danger because he is injured. As much as he didn't want to rest, he knew he had to. They also had another little problem. Where do they rest, there was nowhere to stop.

"Even if I did agree to stop and rest, where do you suggest we stop? There is nowhere in sight." Sasuke looks down to Konohamaru who wore a slightly worried expression. "We keep moving."

Sasuke moved his gaze in front of him. Something that Sasuke wanted to know is why would that man try to take Konohamaru? What purpose would it serve? He didn't know, all he knew is that he is getting Konohamaru to Naruto safe and sound. He doesn't want Naruto to go through what he himself is going through right now. Sasuke just assumes that they are as close as he was with Itachi. Losing a bond like that affects someone. Sasuke could feel his heart sink. He needed to stop thinking about this, about Itachi, about everything.

As they eventually came upon a town, Sasuke focused more. Being more aware of their surroundings, all the little noises and movements. Konohamaru was frantically looking for Naruto, or anyone he knew, but the truth is, he didn't really want to leave Sasuke. He felt strangely safe around him. He was going to miss him, and he felt as if Sasuke would miss him too.

"You know Sasuke, you're going to miss me when I'm gone."

"Hn. Okay."

"I'm serious! I grow on people you know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was definitely not going to miss him when he's gone. Why did he think he was trying so hard to find this Naruto person? He wants to get rid of him. The only person he will ever miss is Itachi. All of a sudden, Konohamaru's stomach growled. Sasuke sharply looked back, but then realizing it was only him.

"Uhaha ... I guess I'm hungry."

"We can check in that convenience store down there."

They walk quietly down the streets of the town. Surprisingly, no one was around. As soon as Sasuke thought that, he saw a walker come out from behind a car. Well, so much for luck. Sasuke didn't unsheathe kusanagi just yet, there was no need. He peeked out of the corner of his eye and saw Konohamaru drawing his weapon. He carefully put his hand on Konohamaru's wrist, and when he looked up at Sasuke confused, Sasuke shook his head. He got the message and put it away. Sasuke picked up the pace a little bit so they could reach the store faster.

When they got to it, Sasuke took another glance at the undead women that was shambling towards them. He looked inside to store through the window really quick before drawing kusanagi. Konohamaru saw Sasuke draw his weapon, so he did the same. Sasuke opened the door slowly, making sure not to make any unnecessary noise. He stepped inside and quickly ushered Konohamaru inside as well. There were items scattered along the floor. One of the shelves were knocked over too. The good thing about this store was that it was small. That means that Sasuke could scrutinize the area quickly to see if there were any dead among them. He didn't see any, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't be in the back or behind something.

Walking around the store, he confirms that it was momentarily safe. He casts his eyes back over his shoulder when he hears crinkling of paper. He was glad to see that it was just Konohamaru searching through some stuff for food. If he was going to make it through this life without going hysterical, he was going to have to clam down and stop being so paranoid about everything. A little paranoia isn't bad, but jumping at everything needed to stop.

He took it upon himself to scavenge around the store for some medicine. Since he figured that if they got sick in this new hell of a world, they'd possibly die. So getting sick was not an option for the living. As he searched he only found off the self meds like Advil or Tylenol. Cough medicine? No, he figured it'd only take up room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a first aid kit. That would definitely come in handy. Squatting down, he slings his bag off his back to the floor in front of him. He unzips he practically empty bag and shoves the first aid kit in.

"Hey." His head snaps back. Konohamaru was standing there with his hand outstretched. In it was a bag of chips. "You're probably hungry too." Sasuke raises a brow at the bag then looks away harshly.

"You eat it. I don't like those anyway."

He didn't move as Sasuke stood up. He glared at the boy in front of him. He was gawking at Sasuke like he had five eyes or something. Eyebrows furrowed and one raise. His mouth was slightly hanging open.

"What?" He snapped, not liking getting stared at like that. Konohamaru shook his head and looked at him with a still confused look.

"Are you seriously going to be that picky now? If you were smart then you'd take any food you could find." Konohamaru shoved the chips into his chest. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the bag, then on the boy. He honestly wasn't that hungry. He knew that Konohamaru needed it more than him too. He wanted him to get enough food so he didn't go hungry. Even though a small bag of chips won't help anything but current hunger. He would be hungry again soon. He was going to have to find him some real food. No some sweets or snacks.

"No. I'm not hungry. Just eat them yourself, you're the hungry one here."

He didn't seem to like that answer for some reason. He took a moment to stare at the raven haired teen before he shrugs and turns away. Sasuke rolls his eyes and goes into the back of the store. It was dark, but he could still see since there was a window. He didn't want to bother to try the lights. Even if they still worked right now, he could see fine without them. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, he was just looking around to see if he missed something. He saw something shine under a box so he bends over and moved the box. He picks it up and stands back up. A spoon, really.

He tosses the spoon and sighs. Right after that, with no warning what so ever, something grabbed him pulling him back into some boxes. _What the hell?!_ Sasuke thought as he instinctively reached back and flipped the zombie over his shoulder making it land on it's back it groaned and got up with no hesitation punching Sasuke in the gut. Well this was no zombie. Sasuke stumbled back into the boxes again. The man went to punch Sasuke again, but he caught his fist and pinned him to the ground.

"Sasuke! What are you do-" Sasuke's glare didn't leave the bright blue glare of the man.

"Konohamaru, get back." Sasuke snapped. The eyes of the man under the latter slowly widened.

"Konohamaru?"

"Big brother Naruto?"

"Konohamaru!" Sasuke quickly got off of Naruto and backed up. His heart was beating out of his chest. All he could think about was how in hell did this boy sneak up on him? No one could ever do that. The supposable Naruto ran over to the younger boy and hugged him tightly. He watched them for a little while. He was glad that he found his brother even though he did try to kill him just now.

"So you're the o-so-wonderful Naruto I've been hearing about, huh?" Sasuke said crossing his arms. Naruto shot his eyes back to Sasuke. He turns around and looks him up and down. His eyes stopping on black ones.

"It's okay Naruto, he agreed to help me find you. He's a really nice guy." Sasuke scoffed and looked away. That was a lie. Sasuke didn't have a nice cell in his body.

"Oh, really? Well in that case." Sasuke looked over to the blond immediately when he saw him move towards him from the corner of his eye. Naruto was offering Sasuke a hand. He furrows his brows at the outstretched hand. Moving his stare up to a bright smile. Why is he so happy? He just tried to kill this man. "I'm Naruto." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"That's nice. Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving. Take care you two." Naruto raised a brow and watched confused as the Uchiha walked past him.

"W-wait. Sasuke!" Konohamaru wailed.

He followed Sasuke out into the main area of the store and Naruto wasn't far behind. What was his problem? He was just being friendly. Was he really as nice as Konohamaru said? Naruto crossed his arms and watched the raven sling the his bag onto his back. He also picked up a katana and slid it in his left side of his belt. _So he's a swordsman? I wonder how good he is._ Naruto was slightly intrigued, but he wasn't so sure he wanted this guy around for much longer.

"Y-you don't have to go. Come with us."

"Konohamaru." He glared back to the boy. He didn't want to do this right now. For some reason he was getting really pissed. His chest tightened as he saw the boy sink back. He didn't want to have to be mean, but he had no choice. He again, turned around and started to walk. There was a tug on his shirt. He sighed. He was getting really pissed now.

"Please. Wait right here." The boy ran back to the blond and they started talking. Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder and rolled it. It was sore right now. Damn blond is lucky he didn't pop it back out of place. He looked out the window and saw the female walker was now farther away.

On the other side of the room Konohamaru kept casting quick side glances to Sasuke to make sure he says there like he asked as he talked to Naruto.

"Please, please, please let him stay." He put his hands together in prayer formation and looked up at Naruto with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up. Naruto grimaced and looked away. He wasn't so sure.

"Konohamaru, you have to think of how hard this is for me. I don't know this guy at all. Even though he looks slightly familiar." He whispered the last part to himself as he gazes at the back of the raven's head. "I'm not sure Konohamaru. He seems sketchy. He might have helped you, but you only knew him for a day and a half-ish. Do you know anything about him besides the fact he doesn't like people?"

"Yes."

"Let's hear it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's personal." Konohamaru adverted his gaze from the blond. He couldn't tell Naruto that Sasuke killed someone. It doesn't even really matter does it? It's the end of the world. Let him start over and not hang his past over his head. Konohamaru only slightly understood why Sasuke was so closed off from everything. If Naruto wanted to know about him, then he was going to have to ask him himself. Naruto sighed deeply. He didn't like that answer.

"Look, Konohamaru." Both Naruto and Konohamaru turn their attention the raven that had spoken up. "It's clear I'm not wanted with your new group. Save yourself the trouble." Sasuke turns back around and walks out the door. Konohamaru looks back to Naruto with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but I can't promise everyone else will like this."

"Thank you Naruto!" Konohamaru quickly hugs him and runs out the door. _What have I just done? _He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. He walks over to the door and steps outside to keep an eye on the situation.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sasuke narrows his eyes annoyed but stops anyway. Konohamaru jumps in front of him and puts his hands out in front of him in the stop position. "He says you can."

"I don't want to." Sasuke walks around the boy and keeps walking. Konohamaru glared and ran back in front of Sasuke to block his path.

"Sasuke please. I know you say you want to be alone, but I know you don't actually want to."

Sasuke glares at him. He looked pissed. "What would you possible know about me Konohamaru?" He snapped making Konohamaru step back only slightly, but he holds his ground. "I told you I don't want to, so leave me alone."

"Sasuke, I promise you that it will be worth it if you join us. Just try it. If you don't like it, then you can leave whenever you want. Just please give it a try." They both stand there motionless. Konohamaru holds his breath as Sasuke continues to glare at him.

"No." Konohamaru's eyes open with shock. What did he just say? He continues to walk away. Naruto narrows his eyes and walks over to them both.

"Hey, Sasuke." The unfamiliar voice made Sasuke stagger and stop. What could he possibly want. "We could use your skills. When I was fighting you, I was surprised how quick you were. You would be a great asset to us. I know we would be a great help to you too. It's true that the bigger the group you have, the more danger you could be in but it can also mean that we have more help." Sasuke glares at the blond, not liking that he made a valid argument.

"I work best alone." He looks back to the zombie that was now walking towards them. "But I'll come with you, but it's only for a little while so don't get excited." Konohamaru smiled brightly, and strangely so did Naruto, though not as bright as the boy, he still seemed happy about his answer. Naruto's smile seemed really familiar too, has he seen that smile before? That doesn't matter now, they had to get out of there. "You have others right? Let's get going." Both of them stopped smiling and looked around. These two are so much alike that it's scary.

"This way." Naruto said waving his hand to follow as he turned and started to walk away. Konohamaru and Sasuke both follow, Sasuke a little behind the other two.

"Naruto, where is everyone? Not many people could have died yet, right? So where are they all?"

"Well no, a lot of people have died, but the people that are still alive are probably hiding, or going far away. We might see a couple people, but after the first week it will probably be more of them than there are of us." They walk through the woods and Naruto and Konohamaru don't shut up for a long time, actually, Sasuke didn't know if they shut up because he zoned out, annoyed of their constant chatter.

Where does Sasuke know Naruto. He knows he knows him, but the part that is stumping him is the where and how part. Did he go to school with him or something? Preschool? High school? No, not high school. He was scanning their surroundings as they continued to walk. What has he gotten himself into? Why did he agree to join them? To shut them up? He could have easily just left them and they would have shut up, mostly because they wouldn't be with him. Is it really because he doesn't actually want to be alone? Does he think he can't do this alone? No, that can't be it. Could he possibly be trying to fill the void in his heart where his brother had previously been? If so, he was screwed, because no one could ever replace Itachi. Why must he act upon such impossible tasks?

"The cookie boy." Sasuke mumbles making his eyes go wide and look up to the two. Was that really him? If so, he hasn't seen him since Sasuke moved in preschool.

"What was that Sasuke?" Naruto asked questionably back to him, glancing over his shoulder then back to in front of them. Now that Sasuke is putting two and two together, it actually makes a lot of sense. Naruto Uzumaki. That's his name.

"You're last name is Uzumaki, isn't it?"

Naruto looks back surprised. "How'd you figure out my last name?" He didn't stop but he slowed his pace to get closer to Sasuke. Konohamaru looked between the two with an intrigued expression.

"Hn. Remember back in preschool, someone used to steal you cookies everyday." He had an utterly confused look run across his features. Sasuke could not be the only one who remembers that moment. Naruto had gotten to peeved at him for doing it. How could he just forget it. Not to mention that Sasuke did it everyday for seven months. All of a sudden there was a clear realization on his face, then the look of anger.

"Were you the asshole that took my fucking cookies?" Naruto sneered glaring at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke just smirked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I 'oughta punch you for all those cookies you took from me, but I'm more civilized now. I will not punch someone over a stolen cookie." He paused. "Even if they were my favorite kind."

"You probably didn't know that I threw yours away all the time."

"...what?"

"I hate sweets. I always threw them away."

"...you're obviously just saying that to piss me off."

"No. I do believe that the garbage can enjoyed it treat though." Sasuke glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Naruto glaring at him. Looks like he's getting under his skin.

"I change my mind. I don't want you in our group. You can leave."

"Hmm, that's a very intriguing offer, but ... I think I may have to decline. You would be to heart broken if I left dobe."

"I think I could manage."

Konohamaru pulls Naruto down to his level and harshly whispers into his ear. "Naruto! Shut up! It was hard enough to get him to come with us, don't put all of our efforts to waste. Even if you two don't get along, I like Sasuke. Don't get rid of him."

"Fine, fine. Just let go." He batted at his hand and Konohamaru let go. He straightens up and sees a smug look on the raven's face. His eyebrow twitches and his eyes narrow. He doesn't hate the other because of the cookie thing, honestly, he just gets a bad feeling from him. When they got back to the group, he was going to ask everyone else what they thought of him. If no one else liked him either then they will kick him out, knowing that, that is what the raven most likely wants. As much as Konohamaru likes him, if the rest of the group doesn't like him as much as he doesn't then Konohamaru will have to suck it up.

They keep walking making sure to be quiet, but they were still able to talk. Noting would stop Naruto and Konohamaru from talking if there was no threat around. Sasuke on the other hand hated the constant chatter. Sasuke was also the one to always see a walker and he had to shut the two up and make them pay attention. He scolded them and they would be quiet for a little while until one of them started up a gradual conversation. Occasionally they would even see some people. Either they were in a group of alone.

When they found a path in the forest that they were walking in, Naruto started to follow it. It led far into the forest. The thing that Sasuke liked about it was that it was on a steeper hill so the zombies would be less common up there. Also meaning that they would be safer, but that also doesn't mean that they can let their guard down.

"Are we almost their Naruto?" Konohamaru whined.

Naruto chuckled and glanced over to the boy with a cheeky grin. "Almost, it's only a couple minutes away from here." He glanced back to Sasuke who was glaring off to the right, away from the two. Naruto looked forward again. "You know Sasuke, They are all going to want to know your back story. I personally don't care, but I have some people traveling with us that like to know who they're traveling alongside."

Sasuke said nothing. He didn't even give Naruto acknowledgement that he heard him. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. Sasuke on the outside didn't look like he gave a shit, and that's because he didn't. People don't need to know his past. Especially now. The end of the world. It doesn't matter what someone has done in the past now, at least that's what he thinks. Meaning he isn't going to tell anyone anything about him. All they are going to get is his name, and a not so aggravated glare if they're lucky. Yet again, that all really depends on how badly they interrogate him.

"Could you at least acknowledge that you heard me?" Naruto grumbles, but loud enough for the Uchiha to hear. When Sasuke doesn't give him anything as a reply, he started to get angry. "Look here, teme." Naruto snapped, stopping himself in front of the other boy. "You could at least have enough courtesy to at _least_ nod at me."

Sasuke was still looking off the right, but when the blond stepped in front of him, his glare snapped over to bright, aggravated, blue eyes. His own black eyes boring into the blue. They were truly a blue that he's never seen in someone's eyes before, but that didn't make Sasuke any less annoyed by him.

"Can you just keep walking dobe?" Sasuke growled. Naruto stepped closer to him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"U-uh ... guys, let's just get going ... they're probably worried about you Naruto." Konohamaru nervously got between them and pushed Naruto back, all the while Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke's.

Naruto finally took his eyes from Sasuke's. "Yeah, you're right." He turned and continued walking. Konohamaru kept looking between the two before following the blond. Sasuke again glares to the right and walks with them again. After ten minutes they spot a building. Sasuke didn't know why there was a random building out in the middle of the nowhere, but he didn't really care to be honest. They approach the building with Sasuke far behind the two.

"I'm back!" Naruto shouts. A minutes later a girl opens the door stepping out. Her long red hair seemed to glow in the sun.

"Naruto. What took you so long? I was starting to- Konohamaru?" She smiled brightly.

"Hello Mrs. Uzumaki." He smiled sheepishly. All of a sudden a lot of people started coming out from the door. Sasuke was still a ways back when everyone was finally outside. Everyone rushed down to meet him. Sasuke gradually walked his way to the group until he was five feet away. A man with blond hair looked up with narrowed eyes when he sees the movement.

"Sasuke?"


	4. Chapter 4: Stay the Night

Wow it's been a while, really sorry about that. I've been kind of busy lately and I got sick ); but I'm fine now and I finished up this chapter so I hope you guys like it xD. I really appreciate the reviews that you guys have written to me. It means a lot. I love to read them even if they are criticism. I would love if you guys told me what you think. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the FF**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Stay The Night <strong>

"You're Uchiha Sasuke." The taller blond man says with an unreadable expression. Everyone else had grown quiet at the arrival of the raven. Sasuke narrows his eyes slightly. How does he know his name.

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke growled. He didn't like it when complete strangers knew his name.

The blond man smiles warmly at the angered Uchiha. "I could never mistake an Uchiha. You Uchiha's have a very ... distinct look to you." His grin grew. "I've met you once when you were very young. I'm Minato Namikaze. I have worked with your brother on many occasions." He purses his lips to the side slightly and looks behind Sasuke. "Speaking of him, where is he?" Sasuke stiffened and his glare hardened. Minato's eyes went wide. "Did he-"

"He's away." Sasuke snapped quickly. He doesn't have to tell these people that his brother was killed, so naturally he lies.

Minato's face softened from the news. "I see. I'm glad to hear that he's okay. Are you two going to meet up sometime?"

Sasuke went silent yet again. He turns his head away from the inquisitive stares he was receiving from the group. "There's no way I could."

"We have a phone. It should still be working if you'd like to try it, but you should do it soon. It might not work soon." A pink haired girl chimes in. Sasuke snaps his glare over in her direction making her shrink back ever so slightly. Why must people insist on trying to help him? He doesn't want their help. Although he did dig himself a little whole right from the get go.

"He doesn't have a phone."

"I used to call him for work. Did he lose it?" Minato crossed his arms and a worried look spread across his face.

"It broke." Minato nods understandably and glances around.

"We can help you look for him if you'd like." A red haired women beams stepping forward. "We wouldn't mind. Helping people now is more important than ever before."

"No." Sasuke held back a low growl. He can't stand being around this many people. Especially when all their attention is on him. Although he should be used to it because of the way he looked.

She furrows her brows and looks at him confused. "Why not?"

Sasuke was about to snap. If they don't stop asking questions then he might not be able to hold back his anger. "Let me introduce everyone." Naruto laughs nervously, seeing the clear anger on Sasuke's face. As much as  
>Naruto didn't like Sasuke, he didn't want him to blow a gasket and have to leave, resultantly upsetting Konohamaru. He is a good fighter and would be a great asset to the group. He knew that they needed people and they can't afford to lose anyone. He turns to Sasuke. "Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke," He looks to the group going straight down the line. "My mom Kushina, My dad Minato, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sai, and Sakura." They all smile and nod to the Uchiha. Sasuke rolls his eyes over the group. These were the people he was going to be staying with.<p>

When Sasuke looks away not saying anything, Naruto turns back to everyone and scratches his head with a nervous laugh. "He's not much of a talker."

"That's fine." Kushina puts a hand on her son's shoulder. "Let's get inside." He nods and leads everyone back inside. Kushina stands on the porch looking back to Sasuke, who hasn't moved an inch. "Feel free to come in whenever you feel like it." She doesn't wait for him to acknowledge her before she goes back inside.

Naruto quickly makes his way over to the television and glares at it. It was still working, but not for long. They decided to put it on the news to see what was going on, but there has only been destruction and mass chaos, nothing new. The cities were plagued with bombings and horror filled screams. So many living people were being killed in hopes of killing the dead. Sure some of the dead will die in that situation, but many won't. They have to be struck in the skull to die. There is no guarantee that with the bombs that they will die. At most it'll probably just blow them into pieces or make crawlers. They'll still be living. There is another problem with all of the bombings. Living people are getting killed. If their brain isn't crushed then they are going to come back as one of them. The military is doing more harm than good by bombing the cities and towns.

The highways are littered with cars and debris. Even some dead bodies, some maybe even still walking. The dead's population is growing, and the time of the living is running out. Everyone knows this, but they all still fight. Why not? They could still have a chance. Maybe it's not like the movies or video games. Maybe it'll all just blow by in a month or two. Or maybe not. Maybe it will go on until every living person is long gone. This is the new world they now live in. Is there going to be any hope left? Everyone is going to die eventually. Whether it be from the virus, getting sick, bleeding to death, starvation, murder, suicide, anything. No one will live. Not one person.

Anything that has a heartbeat is in constant danger. No matter where they be. Whether it be walkers, or living people. They are never going to be safe again. People in their own group could go crazy and possibly try to kill them. Being in a group isn't safe, but it's safer than being alone. Even if someone did go crazy, there will be people there to stop them.

Naruto stared blankly at the screen of the tv as he thought. The camera man is walking through the city. Building were burning. Some people were running with their clothes on fire. Some people were getting chased by the dead. Naruto abruptly glared to the floor. He can't watch this. No one can stop this. He stood up clenching his fists.

All he can think about is if his friends got out of the city safely or not. His two best friends were on a trip in the city when this all broke out. They had to be safe. His one friend is a genius. He could get himself and anyone else out of any situation.

"Thinking about Shikamaru and Kiba again?" Minato comes into the living room and glances at his son, then glancing to the tv and frowning. He put a hand on his shoulder and cheerfully smiled at him. "They'll be fine. It's Shikamaru." He pauses and sees the unhappy expression on Naruto's face. "And let's not forget Kiba." Naruto looked up to his father. "He's always had a really strong sense of smell. I'm sure that the two of them, by working together, will make it out unscathed." Minato smiles to the tv. "Have faith in them." Naruto weakly smiles and nods.

"I do. They'll come here when they get out. I'm sure of it." Naruto's expression hardens as he glares up to Minato with a change of attitude. "You know Sasuke."

Minato was a little shocked by the sudden change but he nods. "Yes, his elder brother Itachi would often speak about him."

"So you've never actually met him before now?"

"No, I have. He was just very young. Itachi would bring him to work with him when he had no one to watch him. When he got older he went to kindergarten and I never saw him again. He was a sweet kid." He frowns slightly. "I don't know what happened to him. Life must have given him the raw end of the deal."

"He wasn't always such a grouch?" Naruto raises a brow, wanting to know more.

"You were in kindergarten with him, you should know."

"I was not. I was in preschool with him. And you expect me to remember that far back? I can't even remember what I was thinking about a second ago."

Minato chuckled. "If you want to know about him, why not go talk to him yourself? I'm afraid I don't know much about him."

"I've tried. He won't talk back to me. I think he hates me or something." Naruto glares at the ground and crosses his arms. Minato wore an amused expression on his face.

"Maybe he just has a hard time getting to know people. And besides, you're going to be spending a lot of time together. He lives with us now. You two will get closer than you think. You'll be friends before you know it." Minato starts to leave the room but stops and looks back over his shoulder. "Believe me." He winked and exits the room. Naruto rolls his eyes. Closer to killing each other maybe. Friends, not a chance.

Naruto follows his father into the kitchen seeing Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sai sitting at the table while Kushina is cooking with Minato. Naruto takes a seat at the table next to Sakura and sighs laying his head on the table. Sakura smiles over at him.

"Tired are we?"

"Not at all." Naruto joked as he sat up. "That trip took more out of me than I expected it would."

"Well it's understandable. This whole thing is taking a toll on us all. You'll be used to it all in no time." Sakura drops her gaze to her hands. "About that Sasuke guy you brought here." Naruto furrowed his brows at her. "Did you know him before all of this?" Her emerald eyes met with his sky blue ones.

"You could say that." Naruto sat back in his chair not really wanting to talk about the raven again. "I knew him in preschool."

"I see." She smiles, confusing Naruto. Why was she smiling. She all of a sudden stands up. "I'm going to go greet him. Maybe get to know him." At that she left the room. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the table straightening himself up. He's been going after Sakura for years and she doesn't even act like she cares, but then Sasuke shows up and she's going head over heels for him. This made Naruto mad.

Outside Sasuke was standing in the driveway looking out over the sea of trees. He could see the city in the distance, although just barely. All he could think about is what he'd said about Itachi. How he wished it was true. He was torturing himself over what has happened. He really needed to get over Itachi. It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done, and it's been almost two days. Then again, he never even got to burry him. He at least deserves a proper burial. That's the least Sasuke could do for the brother that he killed.

He has to go back. The only trouble with that plan is that Konohamaru and Naruto, okay maybe not so much Naruto, but Konohamaru won't let him go. Not alone at least.

He clenches his fists and turns towards the house to go inside only to almost run into a girl. His face was only inches away from hers. Her face turned crimson and neither of them moved. Sasuke glared into her green eyes and finally decided to take a step back. Who was this again, he couldn't remember for the life of him. She slightly smiled and looked up at him.

"Sasuke, right?" Her eyes locked on his clod stare. He just nods. "I'm Sakura Haruno. You're a friend of Naruto's right?"

"Hardly." He scoffs and walks past her. Her eyes follow him un to the porch. She quickly tries to catch up to him, but he went inside before she could stop him. What was his problem.

Sasuke stops in the doorway and glares around for a certain blond teenager. When he finally found him he made his way over and hovered overtop of him. Naruto slowly looks up and meets his glare with a glare of his own.

"What do you want teme?"

"I need to talk to you." Sasuke said this with no emotion at all. He left the kitchen expecting Naruto to follow. Naruto raised an eyebrow and glanced back to his parents. They were acting like they saw nothing, Tsunade was drinking with Jiraiya, and Sai left a while ago. Begrudgingly he stands and makes his way outside to the porch where he found the raven.

"What is it."

"I have to leave."

"Not this again. Seriously teme, we've been through this enough. If you want me to beg you to stay so you can feel wanted then you're out of luck. I honestly don't care if you leave. If you want to leave then leave. I'm not gonna sit here and beg you."

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes shoving his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Look here dobe." His expression changed immediately into something terrifying. "I don't give a shit if you like me or not. For a matter of fact, I don't want you to like me. I was just doing the right thing and telling your sorry ass before I left."

Naruto pauses for a moment before speaking again. "At least tell me why then so I can tell Konohamaru." Naruto's eyes narrowed on the raven.

"Yeah, you see, that's not gonna happen."

"And why not?"

"Because it's none of your god damn business, that's why." Sasuke looks over to the sky and sighs. It's getting dark already.

"Look, if you have to go that badly then wait until dawn. It's dangerous at night."

"It's dangerous all the time anymore, and besides why would you care. It's just me."

"I don't. I just don't want to travel at night."

"Well that's fine since you aren't coming with me." Sasuke's eyes met blue ones. Why was this so difficult? He just wants to go and burry his brother for crying out loud.

"I'm going to have to. Konohamaru won't let you go alone and if I don't go with you then he's going to." Naruto crossed his arms. "So make it easier on both of us and come back inside for the night. We'll head out at first light if you want to."

Sasuke knew he should have never gotten mixed up with that kid. He's caused him so much fucking trouble from the get go. Even if he did kind of save him too. Since he told Sasuke all about the zombies. He owed it to him for helping him. If it weren't for him then he probably wouldn't be alive right now. He knew nothing about the walkers before he told him. As much as he hated the idea, he rolled his eyes and turned to the door.

"First light." Sasuke said walking back into the house. Angrily he rips off his shoes. He sees Konohamaru on the stairs staring at him. He was sitting, but he stands and motions for him to follow. Sasuke heaved a hefty sigh and trudged up the stairs after him. When they get up the stairs he drags Sasuke into his room.

Looking around Sasuke sighs. A pretty boring room. Nothing to spectacular. All of a sudden, Sasuke felt a weight released from his shoulders. He glared back and saw Konohamaru struggling to hold his bag. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement, a smirk playing gently at the corner of his lips.

"Looks like you're having a bit of an issue there." Sasuke mused with a hint of entertainment in his voice.

"N-not ... at all ... y-you must be ... imagining things." Konohamaru wheezed out the last part as he threw the bag on the bed. The weight from throwing the bag threw Konohamaru onto the bed as well. As he looked at the boy, he figured he should probably tell him that he was leaving. Now's better time than any.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Konohamaru's head shoots up and his eyes were wide. "What? Sasuke no you-"

"I'll be back so don't freak out." Sasuke takes a seat on the other side of the bed. "I just have some family business to take care of."

"Family business? But I thought you said you didn't have any family that liked you anymore."

"I don't, but I assure you it is family business."

"What do you have to do?"

Sasuke took his eyes away from the boy and brought them to the window instead. "Nothing really to concern you about."

Konohamaru pursed his lips to the side. Curiosity growing, but he doesn't push. Instead he jumps up and smiles brightly. He drops to his knees and pulls a box out from underneath the bed, peeking Sasuke's curiosity. He glances over out of the corner of his eyes as Konohamaru brings it up on the bed. When he takes the lid off, Sasuke turns his head to the box.

"What is that?"

"A bunch of random stuff. Some old manga, some pictures, drawings, books, stories that Naruto used to write." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the last one. Naruto used to write stories? This was interesting. Konohamaru saw the interest in his eyes. "Hard to believe right?" He chuckled as he dug through the box. "Of all people. Naruto wrote stories." He pulled out a two inch binger filled with paper. "All of this is the story he wrote. He never finished it though." He paused and smiled down at it. "Believe it or not, it's actually pretty good. The ironic thing is, it's about a zombie apocalypse." He hands it over to Sasuke and he takes it.

"Why didn't he finish it?" He questioned as he carefully flipped the binder open. It was typed and printed. words on both side of the paper. Sasuke was actually ... impressed.

"His really close friend died, Gaara. He lost all his motivation to do anything after that for the longest time. I guess after he got better, he never took it back up. Probably because one of the main characters was based off of him. It was probably too painful to continue it. You see, he only wrote it because Gaara loved to read. He read all the time. He had cancer. He was in the hospital ever since he was little. Naruto would constantly go visit him and tell him stories. One day Gaara told him he should write a book since he was so good at telling stories, so he did. He would write all the time and have Gaara read it. Then one day Gaara died. The doctors said he was lucky he lived so long."

Sasuke stared down at the closed binder for a while. Why was he telling him this. He doesn't want to get to know about anyone, especially Naruto. And Konohamaru goes and tells him about Naruto's story. "Why."

"What?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes into an inquisitive stare.

"Honestly. I don't know." He smiles sadly at him. "I guess I just wanted to." He moves the box off the bed and onto the floor then lays back next to Sasuke. "You should read it." Sasuke stared at him questioning if he should or not. Naruto might get mad at him if he does. Then again, since when did he care if Naruto got pissed at him? Luckily for Sasuke he reads fast. And to be honest, he was actually interested in this story.

"Fine, but I probably won't like it."

Konohamaru grinned and shrugged as Sasuke opened the binder for a second time, but this time he started reading. From the very beginning it was like Sasuke couldn't look away from the pages. It angered him that he was so captivated by it, but he was also too engrossed in the story to be too angry at himself. He quickly picked up that the main character was like Naruto and his best friend was Gaara. The two of them were inseparable and practically unbeatable. The story was encouraging really. The way Naruto portrayed the characters was really interesting. Suddenly the door opened and the pink haired girl from earlier stood there. Sasuke didn't bother to look up from the binder, not that he didn't want to but he couldn't. It was at a really good part.

"Dinner is ready you two."

"Okay." Konohamaru chimed as he jumped up and ran to the door. He stopped right before he left the room to raise an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"I'll be down in a bit."

"Alright." Konohamaru runs down the stairs, but Sakura does the opposite and walks in the room taking a seat on the bed.

"Reading Naruto's story is see." She leaned back against the headboard like Sasuke was. "It's pretty good, isn't it."

"It's alright."

She inspects Sasuke for a moment. "You must be picky." He raised an eyebrow but he didn't look away from the pages. He was so involved in the story that Sakura talking to him didn't actually bother him. "You must just be saying that. You look like you're really enjoying it." She pauses for another moment. "You like to read don't you?" Sasuke finally looked up from the pages, only to give her an unamused look that he always wore.

"What of it?"

"Nothing. I just really think that's great. Reading can open up so much for people. Books are amazing. They have so much in them that can make you feel so many emotions. It's memorizing really. If I could, I would have a library so big that I'd get lost in it." Sasuke's expression softened, but you wouldn't be able to notice it. When she talked about books, her eyes lit up. Not that Sasuke cared, he just thought it was interesting that she would bother talking to him about this.

"That's stupid. Having a library that big would be pointless." He set the binder on the bed in front of him and stood up, walking from the room. Sakura purses her lips to the side and glares at the back of his head. Why does he have to be so rude. She huffs and follows him down the stairs into the dining room. There were two empty seats next to each other so both of them took their seat.

"So nice of you two to join us." Kushina jokes. "You two a little busy upstairs?" Sakura's face reddened faintly.

"Not at all. We were just talking." She looks down at her plate and starts to eat. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and did the same. Everyone was talking and joking for the remainder of dinner. Sasuke did his best to ignore them. When everyone was all done, he got up and threw away his paper plate. Sakura was next to him trying to make a conversation happen, but Sasuke wasn't having any of it. All of a sudden, the doors crack open making everyone tense and look to the archway that leads to the front door. After a long strenuous minute. Two heads poked themselves in past the door.

"No way." Naruto whispered with a smile spreading across his face. "Shikamaru, Kiba!" He runs up and captures both of them around the neck. He back up a couple seconds later. "You guys. You're not hurt are you? No bites? No scratches? Nothing?"

"Relax Naruto." Shikamaru lazily sighs. "We're alright."

"Yeah, thanks to him not panicking and somehow managing to get us both out along with ten others."

"Ten?" Naruto's eyes widen. He wasn't expecting Shikamaru to get anyone else out other than himself and Kiba.

Sasuke arches a brow and crosses his arms, a slight smirk appearing on his face. Shikamaru looks up and his eyes widen ever so slightly. Naruto sees this and follows his stare and arches a brow when it laded on Sasuke. Why does Shikamaru look so shocked to see Sasuke?

"I never would have guessed that you'd be here of all places." Shikamaru shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Same to you." Sasuke says in a monotone voice.

"I didn't know you and Naruto knew each other so well."

"We don't." Both Naruto and Sasuke said this simultaneously earning a couple of interested eyes to land on them. Sasuke walks over to the three teenagers and gave Shikamaru a look to tell him that he wanted to talk. He got the message.

"Hey, Naruto, can we catch up later? I have something I need to talk to Sasuke about." Shikamaru put a hand on Naruto's shoulder when he nods. Shikamaru walks past Sasuke to the porch outside. Sasuke didn't waste any time following. He had to get out of that house, it felt like everyone was boring holes into him with their eyes. When he gets outside, he shoves his hands into his pockets looking over to Shikamaru. He can't believe that his only friend is here, and boy did he have a lot to tell him.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Sorry if it ended a little suddenly, I'm doing it for a reason though. Until next time :3


End file.
